masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
PC Cheats
Configuration To enable the console, first open the 'My Documents' or just 'Documents' (Vista) directory in your user's directory, enter subdirectories BioWare, Mass Effect, then Config, and open BIOInput.ini in notepad (default open choice for double-click). *2K/XP: %UserProfile%\My Documents\BioWare\Mass Effect\Config\BIOInput.ini *Vista: %UserProfile%\Documents\BioWare\Mass Effect\Config\BIOInput.ini Find "Engine.Console", and add the line "ConsoleKey=Tilde" just under it, such that it looks like this: ... Engine.Console ConsoleKey=Tilde ... * Where "..." is any existing text. It's worth mentioning, that you can edit the max item amount, get rid of that irritating warning (by editing BIOparty.ini -->m_nMaxInventoryItems), and do tons of stuff with the config files. Immortality / Health Adjustment In the BioGame.ini file, (My Documents/Bioware/Mass Effect/Config folder), you can find the section BIOC_Base.BioPawnBehavior and there are a few lines that can be used for modifying health properties: m_fBleedOutMinDamageResistance m_fBleedOutCasualMinDamageResistance m_fBleedOutMinHealthRegenRate m_fCasualBonusHealthRegenRate m_fHenchDamageResistance m_fHenchCasualDamageResistance These are all health related, both for you and your squad members. If you want to do these health adjustments, make the following modifications to these lines. m_fBleedOutCasualMinDamageResistance=0.00001f m_fCasualBonusHealthRegenRate=999.0f m_fHenchCasualDamageResistance=0.00001 But if you just want some sort of "god mode" then edit these: m_fBleedOutMinDamageResistance=0.0f m_fBleedOutCasualMinDamageResistance=0.0f m_fHenchDamageResistance=0.0 m_fHenchCasualDamageResistance=0.0 Play as a party member as the main character Note - Backup the original BioGame.ini file before the following procedure. 1. In the BioGame.ini file, (My Documents/Bioware/Mass Effect/Config folder), you can find the section: m_femaleActorType=BIOG_Female_Player_C.Human.Human_Female 2. Then comment the above line (Put // in front of it.Exp:- //m_femaleActorType=BIOG_Female_Player_C.Human.Human_Female). 3. Put a new line under the commented line like this: m_femaleActorType=BIOG_HumanFemale_Hench_C.hench_humanfemale 4. Then save the file. 5. Start Mass Effect. 6. If it complains about your copy being changed and you need to reinstall, ignore it and restart Mass Effect again if needed. 7. Start a new game. 8. Select 'Enter New ID' as option for profile reconstruction. 9. Select 'Custom' female. 10. Enter any name. 11. Now select the normal options for creating your char. 12. Do not customize the look of your char. So keep the default appearance and select 'Confirm Appearance'. 13. Confirm the rest of the options. 14. Now play the game as Ashley. Console Commands Notes: *The text in bold are the commands themselves, while the text following them are it's arguments, in their respective order, prefixed by the argument's type in italics. *An int value type is a number such as 0, 1, 2, ... 999, ... etc, but without any decimal points, such as 0.25 or 0.3. *A float value type is a number such as 0.1, 0.2, 1.1, 1.2, ... 999.999, ..., etc. *A string value type is any textual string, without any line breaks or special characters. To use a space in a string, wrap the text in quotes, such as to pass Hello World, write "Hello World", with quotes. Text without spaces typically does not require quotes. *Commands are not case sensitive, lowercase and uppercase characters are treated the same. *Usage example of GiveXP: givexp 100 ** This gives the user 100 experience points. Specified here are only some of the known console commands. Check back later for more. AddTargetToParty * Adds the targetted pawn to your party. GiveXP int nValue * Gives experience to player. GiveTalentPoints int numPoints * Gives talent points to player. GiveBonusTalent int bonusIdentifier * Gives bonus talents to player. See 'Talent Codes' below. GiveSpectreTalents * Unlocks Spectre talents. PickSpecialization * Unlocks bonus classes. GiveSuperArmor * Gives a light "Survivor X" armor with 8000 shields. GiveSuperGun * Gives a Geth assault rifle with 25000 of damage. GiveItem Self string Qa_SuperGun nmManufacturer * Gives Geth-style Assault Rifle which does 30000 to 40000 damage, depending on which manufacturer string is used. GiveAll * Gives one of each weapon, weapon mod, bioamp, omnitool, and grenade. Does not give armors. GiveAllBioAmps string nmManufacturer * Gives all bioamps to player. * Manf_Serrice_Bioamp is the string for the best bio-amps in the game. GiveAllOmniTools string nmManufacturer * Gives all omnitools to player. * Manf_Serrice_OmniTool is the string for the best omni-tools in the game. GiveAllGrenades string nmManufacturer * Gives all weapons of grenades to player. GiveAllWeapons string nmManufacturer * Gives all weapons of manufacturer to player. * Manf_Spectre03_Weap is the string for the best weapons in the game. GiveAllArmor string nmManufacturer * Gives all armors of manufacturer to player. GiveAllArmorHuman string nmManufacturer * Gives all human armors of manufacturer to player. GiveAllArmorTurian string nmManufacturer * Gives all turian armors of manufacturer to player. GiveAllArmorQuarian string nmManufacturer * Gives all quarian armors of manufacturer to player. GiveAllArmorKrogan string nmManufacturer * Gives all krogan armors of manufacturer to player. GiveAllXMods * Gives all weapon and armor mods. GiveItem string nmActor int nSophistication string nmItemLabel string nmManufacturer * Gives item to actor. Note that the manufacturer string is optional. GiveArmor string nmActor int nSophistication string nmArmorLabel * Gives armor to actor. KillCurrentTarget * Kills the currently targetted pawn. KillAll BioPawn * Removes the player's henchmen from the party and all nearby pawns from the world. This is reported to cause problems when attempting to play through the full game without a party. SetRunSpeed float speed * Sets the game speed to the specified value. SuperSpeed * Toggles on and off super-fast movement. Using this twice will cancel out changes made by the SetRunSpeed command. SloMo float multipler * Changes the game speed by the given multipler (2.0 is twice as fast, 0.5 is half-speed) SetParagon int Points * Sets paragon points to specified value. (330 is max?) SetRenegade int Points * Sets renegade points to specified value. (330 is max?) StasisAll * Freezes all NPCs in place permanently. This cannot be reversed without loading a savegame and should not be used aside from things like taking screenshots. ToggleFlyCam * Toggles the flycam for the game ToggleHUD *Toggles most parts of the HUD. The "Hazard Level" indicator will still show if you are on a planet with a Hazard (Pressure, Temperature, Toxic, Cold), even if the rest of the HUD is toggled off. CamToggleDebug * Moves the camera slightly up and back of the player. UnlockAchievement int nAchievementID * Unlocks an achievement. See 'Achievement Codes' below. AdjustCredits int ####### * Increments or decrements the value of the party's credits, to a maximum of 9,999,999. InitCredits int ####### * Sets the party's current credits to this amount, with a maximum value of 9,999,999. InitSalvage int ### * Sets the amount of the party's total omni-gel count, to a maximum value of 999. InitMedigel int ## * Sets the amount of the party's CURRENT medi-gel count; maximum value can only be increased by purchasing medi-gel count upgrades from stores. InitGrenades int ## * Sets the amount of the party's CURRENT grenade count; maximum value can only be increased by purchasing grenade count upgrades from stores. At string newArea * Moves player to new area, places player 'at' the area specified. Ghost * Disables collision clipping, prevents falling. Fly * Disables falling. Walk * Enables collision clipping and falling. Teleport * Moves player to location at crosshair. SpawnVehicle * Spawns a Mako vehicle at the cursor location. Obj Classes * See Unreal engine console documentation. Obj Dependancies * See Unreal engine console documentation. Obj Hash * See Unreal engine console documentation. Obj Linkers * See Unreal engine console documentation. Get string propertyidentifier string value * See Unreal engine console documentation. Set string propertyidentifier string value * See Unreal engine console documentation. Quit * Exit game Exit * Quits game SaveGame string * Saves the game to filename indicated by string. Example string: John00_QuickSave. The first part is the character name followed by the number count of that character name (such as having more than one John). The second part is the save name. John00_1 will result in "Save 1" in the loading screen user interface. John00_tester will result in "Save 0" in the loading screen. * Note: excluding the Name00 from the string will result in a save file that cannot be accessed via the user interface and can only be loaded with the LoadGame command. Example: SaveGame tester will create a save titled tester in the Save folder. LoadGame string * Loads saved game indicated by string filename. Example string: John00_Quicksave. As SaveGame command. Loading a game such as tester without having loaded a previous save in the career the save game was created from will result in unrecoverable errors and you will be forced to exit the game via exit or quit. Area Codes Group: DEV (Development) *'Name:' TEST_BuildCheck1 **'Command:' At TEST_BuildCheck1 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' TEST_BuildCheck2 **'Command:' At TEST_BuildCheck2 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' TEST_MUSEUM_CHAR **'Command:' At TEST_MUSEUM_CHAR **''Removed?'' *'Name:' Character & Placeable Gallery **'Command:' At zGB_CharGallery **''Removed?'' *'Name:' BIOA_CoverDemo **'Command:' At BIOA_CoverDemo **''Removed?'' *'Name:' BIOA_zCOM10 **'Command:' At BIOA_zCOM10 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' BIOA_zCOM20 **'Command:' At BIOA_zCOM20 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' BIOA_CombatTest100 **'Command:' At BIOA_CombatTest100 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' BIOA_CombatTest200 **'Command:' At BIOA_CombatTest200 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' BIOA_zVEH10 **'Command:' At BIOA_zVEH10 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' BIOA_zCHR10 **'Command:' At BIOA_zCHR10 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' BIOA_zCHR20 **'Command:' At BIOA_zCHR20 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' Combat Stress Test **'Command:' At zGB_CombatStressTest **''Removed?'' *'Name:' characterprep_00 **'Command:' At characterprep_00 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' test_into_nor00 **'Command:' At test_into_nor00 **''Removed?'' Group: ART (Masters?) *'Name:' ICE00 Master - Noveria **'Command:' At BIOA_ICE00 *'Name:' JUG00 Master - Virmire **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 *'Name:' LAV00 Master - Caleston **'Command:' At BIOA_LAV00 *'Name:' LOS00 Master - Ilos **'Command:' At BIOA_LOS00 *'Name:' STA00 Master - Oculon **'Command:' At BIOA_STA00 *'Name:' WAR00 Master - Feros **'Command:' At BIOA_WAR00 Group: END (End-game in Citadel) *'Name:' END00 **'Command:' At BIOA_END00 Start_END20_00 *'Name:' END20_00 Citadel **'Command:' At BIOA_END00 Start_END20_00 *'Name:' END70_00 Citadel Plaza **'Command:' At BIOA_END00 Start_END70_00 *'Name:' END80_00 Citadel Tower Space Walk **'Command:' At BIOA_END00 Start_END80_00 Group: ICE (Noveria) *'Name:' ICE00 **'Command:' At BIOA_ICE00 Start_ICE00_01 *'Name:' ICE20_01 Alpine City **'Command:' At BIOA_ICE00 Start_ICE20_01 *'Name:' ICE25_01 Aleutsk Valley **'Command:' At BIOA_ICE00 Start_ICE25_01 *'Name:' ICE50_01 Peak 15 Utility Station **'Command:' At BIOA_ICE00 Start_ICE50_01 *'Name:' ICE60_01 Science Station **'Command:' At BIOA_ICE00 Start_ICE60_01 *'Name:' ICE70_01 Binary Helix Hotlabs **'Command:' At BIOA_ICE00 Start_ICE70_01 Group: JUG (Virmire) *'Name:' JUG20_00 Vehicle approach to the Salarian encampment **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG00_01 *'Name:' JUG20_01 Vehicle landing zone and first barricade **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG20_01 *'Name:' JUG20_02 Anti-Aircraft turret and second barricade **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG20_02 *'Name:' JUG20_03 Final approach to the Salarian encampment **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG20_03 *'Name:' JUG40_00 Pontoon approach to Sarens Facility **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG40_00 *'Name:' JUG40_01 Entrance from the Salarian Camp and the first combat **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG40_01 *'Name:' JUG40_02 Geth Communications Tower **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG40_02 *'Name:' JUG40_03 Jungle approach to the pontoons (mine feild) **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG40_03 *'Name:' JUG40_04 Pontoons: Entrance and artillery relay (optional objective) **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG40_04 *'Name:' JUG40_05 Pontoons: Geth Flyer landing pad (optional objective) **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG40_05 *'Name:' JUG40_06 Pontoons: Artillery ammo dump **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG40_06 *'Name:' JUG40_07 Pontoons: Geth Flyer landing pad (optional objective) **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG40_07 *'Name:' JUG40_08 Entrance to Saren's facility **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG40_08 *'Name:' JUG70_00 Saren's indovtrination and Krogan Genoplage research facility **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG70_01 *'Name:' JUG70_01 Front entrance to the warehouse **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG70_01 *'Name:' JUG70_02 Warehouse combat with indoctrinates **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG70_02 *'Name:' JUG70_03 Security Office and Detention cells **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG70_03 *'Name:' JUG70_04 Krogan Genophlage/Indoctrination Labs **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG70_04 *'Name:' JUG70_05 Indoctrinated Prisoner Barracks **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG70_05 *'Name:' JUG70_06 Sewer combat with indoctrinates **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG70_06 *'Name:' JUG70_07 Walkway between Sovereign's Tower and the Breeding Facility **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG70_07 *'Name:' JUG70_08 Security Hardpoint before Sovereign's Tower **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG70_08 *'Name:' JUG70_09 Facade for the Interior trench **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG70_09 *'Name:' JUG70_10 Facade for the ecterior ocean view **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG70_10 *'Name:' JUG70_11 Communications tower (Uplink to Sovereign) **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG70_11 *'Name:' JUG80_00 Krogan Breeding Facility **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_01 *'Name:' JUG80_01 Spiral Breakwatter path **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_01 *'Name:' JUG80_02 Entrance Combat on the Breakwater **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_02 *'Name:' JUG80_03 Facade of the ocean view **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_03 *'Name:' JUG80_04 Turret one Interior (Sabotage) **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_04 *'Name:' JUG80_05 Krogan breeding trench entrance **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_05 *'Name:' JUG80_06 Empty Trench **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_06 *'Name:' JUG80_07 Central trench hub (Bomb Site/Saren Encounter) **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_07 *'Name:' JUG80_08 Upper trench fortification **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_08 *'Name:' JUG80_09 Sealed Krogan Breeding Trench **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_09 *'Name:' JUG80_10 Breakwater combat corridor **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_10 *'Name:' JUG80_11 Upper facade structure (Sailes and Details) **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_11 *'Name:' JUG80_12 Lift to Turret two **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_12 *'Name:' JUG80_13 Turret two interior (Sabotage) **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_13 *'Name:' JUG80_14 Lift from Turret two to breakwater **'Command:' At BIOA_JUG00 Start_JUG80_14 Group: LAV (Therum) *'Name:' LAV00 **'Command:' At BIOA_LAV00 Start_LAV00_01 *'Name:' LAV20_01 Throw Down Plaza **'Command:' At BIOA_LAV00 Start_LAV20_01 *'Name:' LAV40_01 Foundry **'Command:' At BIOA_LAV00 Start_LAV40_01 *'Name:' LAV60_01 Ring of Fire **'Command:' At BIOA_LAV00 Start_LAV60_01 *'Name:' LAV70_01 Knossos Ruins **'Command:' At BIOA_LAV00 Start_LAV70_01 *'Name:' X06 Barricade **'Command:' At BIOA_LAV00 Start_X06_2 Group: LOS (Ilos Ruins) *'Name:' LOS00 **'Command:' At BIOA_LOS00 Start_LOS00_01 *'Name:' LOS10_01 Landing Zone **'Command:' At BIOA_LOS00 Start_LOS10_01 *'Name:' LOS20_02 Power Station **'Command:' At BIOA_LOS00 Start_LOS20_02 *'Name:' LOS30_02 Security Station **'Command:' At BIOA_LOS00 Start_LOS30_02 *'Name:' LOS40_01 Archives **'Command:' At BIOA_LOS00 Start_LOS40_01 *'Name:' LOS50_01 Trench Run **'Command:' At BIOA_LOS00 Start_LOS50_01 Group: NOR (Normandy) *'Name:' NOR00 **'Command:' At BIOA_NOR00 Start_BIOA_NOR00_01 *'Name:' NOR10_01 **'Command:' At BIOA_NOR00 Start_NOR10_01 Group: PRO (Prothean Ruins of Illos?) *'Name:' PRO00 **'Command:' At BIOA_PRO00 Start_BIOA_PRO00_01 *'Name:' PRO10_01 Landing Zone **'Command:' At BIOA_PRO00 Start_PRO10_01 Group: STA (Citael) *'Name:' STA00 **'Command:' At BIOA_STA00 start_STA00_01 *'Name:' STA20_01 The Presidium **'Command:' At BIOA_STA00 start_STA20_01 *'Name:' STA30_01 Marshal's Training Grounds **'Command:' At BIOA_STA00 Start_STA30_01 *'Name:' STA60_01 Wards **'Command:' At BIOA_STA00 Start_STA60_01 *'Name:' STA70_01 Citadel Council Tower **'Command:' At BIOA_STA00 Start_STA70_01 *'Name:' STA90_02 Oculon **'Command:' At BIOA_STA00 Start_STA90_02 Group: WAR (Feros) *'Name:' WAR00 **'Command:' At BIOA_WAR00 Start_WAR00_01 *'Name:' WAR20_01 Human colony **'Command:' At BIOA_WAR00 Start_WAR20_01 *'Name:' WAR30_01 Thorian Lair **'Command:' At BIOA_WAR00 Start_WAR30_01 *'Name:' WAR40_01 War Zone **'Command:' At BIOA_WAR00 Start_WAR40_01 *'Name:' WAR50_01 Imperator Camp **'Command:' At BIOA_WAR00 Start_WAR50_01 Group: UNC (Uncharted) *'Name:' UNC10 Snow - Shepard Unchained (SP105) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC10 *'Name:' UNC11 Snow - Privateer Revenge (SP101) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC11 *'Name:' UNC12 Snow - Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC12 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC13 Snow - Hostile Takeover 1 (SP109) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC13 *'Name:' UNC14 Snow - Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC14 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC15 Snow - Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC15 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC16 Snow - Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC16 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC17 Snow - Purging the Veil 1 (SP114) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC17 *'Name:' UNC20 Sand - Lost Research Team (SP100) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC20 *'Name:' UNC21 Sand - Purging the Veil 2 (SP114) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC21 *'Name:' UNC22 Firebase Alpha: Sand **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC22 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC23 Firebase Theta: Sand **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC23 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC24 Sand - Firebase Theta (SP106) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC24 *'Name:' UNC25 Sand - Cerberus: The Test (SP122) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC25 *'Name:' UNC30 Rock - Insanity (SP125) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC30 *'Name:' UNC31 Rock - Hostile Takeover 2 (SP109) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC31 *'Name:' UNC32 Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC32 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC33 Rock - Firebase Theta (SP106) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC33 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC40 Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC40 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC41 Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC41 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC42 Lava - Shepard Unchained (SP126) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC42 *'Name:' UNC43 Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC43 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC44 Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC44 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC50 Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC50 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC51 Rock - The Damned (SP110) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC51 *'Name:' UNC52 Rock - Bring Down the Sky (SP113) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC52 *'Name:' UNC53 Rock - Spectre of the Past (SP121) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC53 *'Name:' UNC54 Rock - Apocalypse Now (SP119) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC54 *'Name:' UNC55 Rock - Geth Base (SP115) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC55 *'Name:' UNC60 Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC60 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC61 SaltFlat - Rachni Rebirth (SP107) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC61 *'Name:' UNC62 SaltFlat - Cerberus: Finale (SP124) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC62 *'Name:' UNC63 SaltFlat - Hive World (RAK02) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC63 *'Name:' UNC70 Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC70 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC71 Lava - Bait and Switch (SP118) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC71 *'Name:' UNC72 Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC72 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC73 Lava - Firebase Alpha (SP105) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC73 *'Name:' UNC80 Moss - Ghost in Machine (SP103) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC80 *'Name:' UNC81 Moss - Zombie Killfest (SP117) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC81 *'Name:' UNC82 Moss - Survivor Revenge (SP120) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC82 *'Name:' UNC83 Moss - Purging the Veil 3 (SP114) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC83 *'Name:' UNC84 Moss - Simean Fun (SP102) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC84 *'Name:' UNC85 Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC85 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC90 Lichen - Slaver Queen (SP108) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC90 *'Name:' UNC91 Uncharted World **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC91 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' UNC92 Lichen - Cerberus: Research Labs (SP123) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC92 *'Name:' UNC93 Lichen - Purging the Veil 4 (SP114) **'Command:' At BIOA_UNC93 Group: FRE (Freighters) *'Name:' FRE31 Freighter of Doom (SP116) Tarrus IV - Freighter **'Command:' At BIOA_FRE31 *'Name:' FRE32 Hostage Situation (SP111) MSV Ontario - Freighter **'Command:' At BIOA_FRE32 *'Name:' FRE33 CSI (SP104) MSV Worthington - Freighter **'Command:' At BIOA_FRE33 *'Name:' FRE34 Garrus' Subplot (SP201) MSV Fedele - Freighter **'Command:' At BIOA_FRE34 *'Name:' FRE35 Depot Sigma-23 (SP107) Gorgon System Depot - Freighter **'Command:' At BIOA_FRE35 *'Name:' FRE13 Light content: Freighter Template 04 **'Command:' At BIOA_FRE13 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' FRE14 Light content: Freighter Template 05 **'Command:' At BIOA_FRE14 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' FRE15 Light content: Freighter Template 06 **'Command:' At BIOA_FRE15 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' FRE16 Light content: Freighter Template 07 **'Command:' At BIOA_FRE16 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' FRE17 Light content: Freighter Template 08 **'Command:' At BIOA_FRE17 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' FRE18 Light content: Freighter Template 09 **'Command:' At BIOA_FRE18 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' FRE19 Light content: Freighter Template 10 **'Command:' At BIOA_FRE19 **''Removed?'' Group: MIN (Mine) *'Name:' MIN_00 Light Content: mining Template 01 **'Command:' At BIOA_MIN00 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' MIN_01 Light Content: mining Template 02 **'Command:' At BIOA_MIN01 **''Removed?'' *'Name:' MIN_02 Light Content: mining Template 03 **'Command:' At BIOA_MIN02 **''Removed?'' Item Codes Aldrin Labs * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Aldrin_Armor_Agent (Agent Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Aldrin_Armor_Hydra (Hydra Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Aldrin_Armor_Onyx (Onyx Armor) * OmniTool Manufacturer Name: Manf_Aldrin_OmniTool * BioAmp Manufacturer Name: Manf_Aldrin_BioAmp Ariake Technologies * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Ariake_Armor_Mercenary (Mercenary Armor) * OmniTool Manufacturer Name: Manf_Ariake_OmniTool Armax Arsenal * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Armax_Armor_Predator (Predator H Armor,Predator M Armor,Predator L Armor) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Armax_Weap * BioAmp Manufacturer Name: Manf_Armax_BioAmp Armali Council * OmniTool Manufacturer Name: Manf_Armali_OmniTool * BioAmp Manufacturer Name: Manf_Armali_BioAmp Devlon Industries * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Devlon_Armor_Explorer (Explorer Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Devlon_Armor_Liberator (Liberator Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Devlon_Armor_Survivor (Survivor Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Devlon_Armor_Thermal (Thermal Armor) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Devlon_Weap Elanus Risk Control * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Elanus_Armor_Duelist (Explorer Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Elanus_Armor_Guardian (Guardian Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Elanus_Armor_Warlord (Warlord Armor) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Elanus_Weap Elkoss Combine * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Elkoss_Armor_Assassin (Assassin Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Elkoss_Armor_Gladiator (Gladiator Armor) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Elkoss_Weap * OmniTool Manufacturer Name: Manf_Elkoss_OmniTool Geth Armory * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Geth_Armor_BattleMaster (BattleMaster Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Geth_Armor_Berserker (Berserker Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Geth_Armor_Rage (Rage Armor) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Geth_Weap * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Gethgun_Pulse_Player Manf_Geth_Weap (Geth Pulse Rifle) Hahne-Kedar * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_HK_Armor_Hornet (Silverback Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_HK_Armor_Mantis (Mantis Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_HK_Armor_Predator (Predator Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_HK_Armor_Scorpion (Scorpion Armor) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_HK_Armor_Ursa (Ursa Armor) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_HK_Weap * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_HK_WeapAppr2 Kassa Fabrication * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Kassa_Armor_Colossus (Colossus Armor) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Kassa_Weap * BioAmp Manufacturer Name: Manf_Kassa_BioAmp Rosenkov Materials * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Rosen_Armor_Titan (Titan Armor) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Rosen_Weap Serrice Council (Best Bio-amps and Omni-tools in game) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Serrice_Armor_Phantom (Phantom Armor) * OmniTool Manufacturer Name: Manf_Serrice_OmniTool * BioAmp Manufacturer Name: Manf_Serrice_BioAmp Sirta Foundation Note: 'Sitta' is not a typo for manufacturer name. * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Sitta_Armor_Phoenix (Phoenix Armor) * OmniTool Manufacturer Name: Manf_Sitta_OmniTool * BioAmp Manufacturer Name: Manf_Sitta_BioAmp Haliat Armory * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Haliat_Weap Jormangund Technology * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Jorman_Armor_Crisis (Crisis Armor*) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Jorman_Armor_Hazard (Hazard Armor*) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Jorman_Weap Batarian State Arms * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Batarian_Armor_Partisan (Partisan Armor*) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Batarian_Armor_Skirmish (Skirmish Armor*) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Batarian_Weap Cerberus Skunkworks * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Cerberus_Armor_Freedom (Freedom Armor*) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Cerberus_Armor_Hoplite (Hoplite Armor*) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Cerberus_Weap Hahne-Kedar Shadow Works * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_HKShadow_Armor_Janissary (Janissary Armor*) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_HKShadow_Armor_Spectre (Spectre Armor*) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_HKShadow_Weap Spectre Master Gear * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Spectre01_Armor (HML Armor,HMM Armor,HMH Armor VI*) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Spectre02_Armor (HML Armor,HMM Armor,HMH Armor VII*) * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Spectre03_Armor (HML Armor,HMM Armor,HMH Armor X*) * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Spectre01_Weap * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Spectre02_Weap * Weapon Manufacturer Name: Manf_Spectre03_Weap * OmniTool Manufacturer Name: Manf_Spectre01_OmniTool * OmniTool Manufacturer Name: Manf_Spectre02_OmniTool * OmniTool Manufacturer Name: Manf_Spectre03_OmniTool * BioAmp Manufacturer Name: Manf_Spectre01_BioAmp * BioAmp Manufacturer Name: Manf_Spectre02_BioAmp * BioAmp Manufacturer Name: Manf_Spectre03_BioAmp Special * Armor Manufacturer Name: Manf_Armor_UCantSeeMe (Champion Armor*) To get the items individually: Giveitem self # "code" EX: giveitem self 10 X_WAmmo_Inferno Armor Mods: * X_Armor_AblCoating * X_Armor_CombatExo * X_Armor_CushGel * X_Armor_EnerWeave * X_Armor_EnvSeals * X_Armor_Exoskel * X_Armor_FieldRegen * X_Armor_FirstAid * X_Armor_HardWeave * X_Armor_HazardSeals * X_Armor_KineticBuff * X_Armor_KineticExo * X_Armor_MedicalExo * X_Armor_MedicalIntf * X_Armor_MotoJoints * X_Armor_Plating * X_Armor_PressSeals * X_Armor_RegenPlating * X_Armor_ShieldBatt * X_Armor_ShieldMod * X_Armor_ShieldVI * X_Armor_ShockAbs * X_Armor_StimPack Grenade Ammo Mods: * X_GAmmo_AntiThorian * X_GAmmo_Cryo * X_GAmmo_Fusion * X_GAmmo_HE * X_GAmmo_Incendiary * X_GAmmo_Proton Weapon Ammo Mods: * X_WAmmo_AntiPersonnel * X_WAmmo_AP * X_WAmmo_Chemical * X_WAmmo_Cryo * X_WAmmo_Hammerhead * X_WAmmo_Harpoon * X_WAmmo_HE * X_WAmmo_HyperRail * X_WAmmo_Incendiary * X_WAmmo_Inferno * X_WAmmo_Phasic * X_WAmmo_Polonium * X_WAmmo_Proton * X_WAmmo_Radioactive * X_WAmmo_Shredder * X_WAmmo_Sledgehammer * X_WAmmo_SnowBlind * X_WAmmo_Striker * X_WAmmo_Tungsten Weapon Mods: * X_WGear_CombatScanner * X_WGear_CombatSensor * X_WGear_CombatVI * X_WGear_FrictionlessMat * X_WGear_HeatSink * X_WGear_HighCaliber * X_WGear_HyperRail * X_WGear_ImpSighting * X_WGear_KineticCoil * X_WGear_KineticStab * X_WGear_RailExt * X_WGear_RecoilDamp * X_WGear_ScramRail * X_WGear_TargettingVI Talent Codes #''' '''Skill Name 7 Assault Rifles 14 Shotguns 21 Sniper Rifles 49 Throw 50 Lift 56 Warp 57 Singularity 63 Barrier 64 Stasis 84 Electronics 86 Damping 91 Hacking 93 Decryption 98 First Aid 99 Medicine Achievement Codes #''' '''Achievement Name 1 Medal of Honor Achievement 2 Medal of Heroism Achievement 3 Distinguished Service Medal Achievement 4 Council Legion of Merit Achievement 5 Honorarium of Corporate Service Achievement 6 Long Service Medal Achievement 7 Distinguished Combat Medal Achievement 8 Medal of Valor Achievement 9 Pistol Expert Achievement 10 Shotgun Expert Achievement 11 Assault Rifle Expert Achievement 12 Sniper Expert Achievement 13 Lift Mastery Achievement 14 Throw Mastery Achievement 15 Warp Mastery Achievement 16 Singularity Mastery Achievement 17 Barrier Mastery Achievement 18 Stasis Mastery Achievement 19 Damping Specialist Achievement 20 AI Hacking Specialist Achievement 21 Overload Specialist Achievement 22 Sabotage Specialist Achievement 23 First Aid Specialist Achievement 24 Neural Shock Specialist Achievement 25 (Unknown/Hidden/Invalid) to be [[Achievements#Downloadable_Content_Achievement.28s.29|Colonial Savior Achievement] - Complete the Bring Down the Sky DLC] 26 Scholar Achievement 27 Completionist Achievement 28 Tactician Achievement 29 Medal of Exploration Achievement 30 Rich Achievement 31 Dogs of War Achievement 32 Geth Hunter Achievement 33 Soldier Ally Achievement 34 Sentinel Ally Achievement 35 Krogan Ally Achievement 36 Turian Ally Achievement 37 Quarian Ally Achievement 38 Asari Ally Achievement 39 Power Gamer Achievement 40 Extreme Power Gamer Achievement 41 Renegade Achievement 42 Paragon Achievement 43 Paramour Achievement 44 Spectre Inductee Achievement 45 Charismatic Achievement 46 Search and Rescue Achievement Category:Game Info